Kingdom Hearts: Bonds Of Fate
by Hexalys
Summary: If you were stuck inside the last video game you played, how screwed would you be? For Heather, the answer is very screwed, seeing as she loses her heart to a Shadow not even ten minutes in. Fortunately, she gets a second chance as a Nobody, joins Organization XIII, and even manages to makes some friends along the way. Follows KH/CoM/Days/KHII/3D/KHIII


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the companies and characters involved in the franchise.

Okay, so I'm obsessed wih Kingdom Hearts. The games are great, the characters are even better, and how can you not love the storyline?! That being said, after playing Dream Drop Distance, I learned something both awesome and awful. I won't say what it was, mainly because I don't want to spoil it for anyone, but know that this event is the reason for why I'm finally doing this story. The story itself will fall into the AU category, not just for the OC that I'll be adding, but because I will change things about the plotline as well. It won't be anything major, just some tweaks here and there, like in how the story progresses on each World.

The story itself will center on my OC. There will be no slash and the OC will NOT be a Mary-Sue or Sue-ish in any way. Some stories on certain Worlds will be expanded or redone to flow better with the original movie storyline. These changes don't really affect the overall Kingdom Hearts storyline, but merely goes more in depth into the Worlds in a way that the games couldn't. You may expect this story to be epic in length.

~Kingdom Hearts: Bonds of Fate~

Chapter 1: Welcome To The Organization

"Oh, screw you too Darkside." A female voice said in an annoyed tone. She pressed pause on her game, Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX, and downed her now warm Pepsi in hopes that it would stop her eyelids from drooping even further. It was four in the morning, but like any true gamer, Heather wasn't going to let the time stop her from playing her newly acquired game. Her wonderful cousin had bought the game yesterday, and like the second coming of Jesus, he'd descended upon her with the privilege to play it first.

She unpaused her game and made Sora go left, just barely dodging the Heartless that was attacking. With the Lock-On, she had Sora swing out at the Shadow and finished it off with a simple combo in order to collect the Health Orbs. She returned to the Darkside, jumping up to reach its' hand and just started pressing X like crazy.

Right now Heather was regretting not spending more time in leveling up Sora like she usually did. It wasn't like Darkside was giving her a hard time, but she seemed to remember this battle ending a lot faster in the original game. After a few more minutes though, the Darkside was defeated and Sora was left hanging onto some random debris to avoid being sucked in the darkness that would somehow whisk him away to Traverse Town.

Setting the controller down, Heather yawned and leaned forwards, tiredly rubbing at her closed eyes. The urge to leave them shut grew and she sighed in defeat, deciding to call it a night. Opening her eyes, she blinked in surprise at the sight of something black and thick oozing out of her TV screen. Her first thought was, '_Damn, I'm more tired than I thought._' She smacked her cheeks with both hands, the slight sting jolting her senses, and saw that the mass of ooze was still there and getting bigger. Her follow-up thought was, '_Run you idiot, run!_' Heather scrambled to her feet and dashed towards the door, only to be stopped as the black ooze suddenly shot outwards and latched itself onto her waist.

"Help! Somebody he–" She was cut off as a new segment of ooze covered her mouth, making her gag. Heather could only hope that one of the other tenants had heard her scream and were rushing downstairs to investigate. As she felt herself being drug backwards, she caught sight of her IPhone and reached for it with her free hand. She gave a muffled shout of success and grasped her phone tightly, but it quickly turned into a stifled scream as she was yanked backwards.

She caught one last glimpse of her living room before everything went dark.

In the following weeks to come, police would search for Heather with little success. The only possession missing was her phone and there was no sign of a struggle. Her distraught cousin, who was the last relative to have seen Heather before her disappearance, stated that he'd leant her a new game earlier that same day. When the police searched her apartment again, they found no such game.

~Kingdom Hearts: Bonds of Fate~

'_Sometimes,_' Xigbar thought tiredly, '_it just doesn't pay to be the boss's right hand man._' The one-eyed Nobody was currently slouched over in his chair, barely listening as Saïx gave his latest report on pretty much anything and everything. As per usual, Xemnas was holding his monthly "secret" meeting. Vexen would likely say it was an honor to be a part of such a selective conference, Xigbar just called it boring.

"Furthermore, I suspect that Marluxia is up to something, he and Larxene have left the castle on many occasions lately and they always manage to lose the Dusks I send after them." The not-really-second-in-command reported to their leader. Oh sure, Xigbar knew that the whole Organization saw Saïx as the boss's go-to guy, but he was the real Nobody that Xemnas turned to when things needed to get done.

'_Always playing the part of the flunky, eh Braig?_' A more mocking part of his mind pointed out. '_As if, it beats being a lame castle guard at least._' Xigbar argued back, silencing his cynical side. He returned to the conversation and inwardly sighed as Saïx began to theorize what Marluxia could be up to. '_Okay, change of topic please._'

"Give me a break, Marluxia has been planning to stab us in the back ever since I found him wandering around in Traverse Town. And as for Larxene, well she's been after a higher position once she realized where she sat on the totem pole." He interrupted rudely, unable to resist smirking a little as Saïx sent him a mild glare.

"Very well, perhaps you have more significant information to share, Number II." The Lunar Diviner replied evenly, his usual apathetic attitude resurfacing.

"Hey, my job is to tail the Keyblade kid, which I've been doing. He just left the Coliseum yesterday after taking down that giant three-headed mutt." The Freeshooter returned as he held his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"…He defeated the Cerberus?" Xemnas asked quietly, attracting the other two's attention immediately. Xigbar mentally noted that they were the first words their leader had spoken since their little meeting had started over an hour ago. There was a mild tone of curiosity in the question and Xigbar could only guess at what that meant. He'd long since given up trying to understand the other man.

"Well the kid had some help, but yeah. He's doing pretty good for a brat that just got his Keyblade no more than a week ago." He continued, unable to resist sending a knowing look in their leader's direction. "Then again, he's got nothing on those three." Predictably, Xemnas didn't acknowledge his reference to the last group of Keyblade wielders and the Freeshooter chuckled.

"What of Maleficent and her capturing of the Seven Princesses?" Their leader inquired instead, redirecting the conversation back to business. Xigbar inwardly sighed. He was never going to catch a break with stiffs like Xemnas and Saïx always hanging around.

"Supposedly the Heartless are closing in on another one, but the witch ain't saying who it is just yet to the rest of her little group. And get this, that girl they nabbed from Wonderland turned out to be a dud, so they're still stuck at three Princesses." Xigbar smiled at the memory of his latest eavesdropping mission. "Heh, their reactions were absolutely priceless!" His snickering was cut short however as a Dusk suddenly appeared in the room. No one interrupted their meetings unless it was important and Saïx, in his opinion, gave the unneeded order for the Dusk to give its report.

–_There is one who walks in the Realm of Darkness, my liege. It is kin. _

"A new Nobody, huh?" Well that was more than a little unexpected. He hadn't seen any promising candidates from the Worlds he'd been investigating so far. "You want me to go check it out?" Xigbar asked as he cracked his neck back and forth, already knowing that Xemnas would want the new guy found and brought in. After all, the Organization hadn't filled its' quota yet. Xemnas nodded and he opened a portal to the Darkness. "Alright, show me where you found the newbie." He ordered the Dusk, following behind closely as it obediently slipped through the portal and into the Corridor.

Xigbar wasn't sure what to expect as he followed the Dusk, but his mind briefly wondered who this new Nobody was and what their powers might be. Surprised to arrive in the Realm of Darkness, it took him a few seconds to get a good look at the Nobody as they were being attacked by a group of lower ranked Heartless. His musings, the few that he'd had, didn't even come close to what he found. The newbie turned out to be a young woman with long brown hair pulled back into a braid and had long bangs that were cut at different lengths, framing her face in a wild fashion.

Wanting to see what she could do fighting wise, Xigbar stood back and simply watched. She was a little thing, while still being just a tad on the curvy side. He would have pegged her as a teenager if it weren't for her face, which was somewhat narrow and rather mature looking. Her clothes were a predominant mesh of black and red with some white thrown in. Red and white shoes, black slimming cargo pants, a white belt, and a hooded black vest over a long-sleeved red shirt that was tattered along the hem. He caught a flash of silver and saw that she wore a chained necklace with a charm at the end that he couldn't quite make out from his current distance.

"Haste!" The newbie shouted suddenly as she threw her right arm into the air. Xigbar caught a glimpse of something gray and black in her hand before she suddenly shot off at the nearest Heartless with a speed that she definitely didn't have a few seconds before. In a blurry of movement that he could barely track, the group of Shadows rapidly began to burst into clouds of darkness. As Xigbar studied her attacks, he saw that she didn't seem to have a set fighting style. Her defense was sloppy and her timing was all off. She lashed out whenever she could and retreated when she had to. Still, her impressive speed made up for her lack of skill. Barely.

"Huh, the little minx is actually doing okay." Xigbar commented to the Dusk, which of course didn't respond. He watched for several more minutes as the group of Heartless was picked apart, until only one Solider stood a good twenty feet away from the girl. As if finally realizing that it was in over its head, the Solider made a run for it.

"Get over here!" The girl called and four grey wires shot out suddenly from whatever it was that was in her hand. The cords hooked into the Soldier's chest and arms before reeling the Heartless back to the girl. She swung out with her other arm as the Heartless sped towards her and it all but exploded from the force of her blow. Victorious, the newbie panted heavily, clearly tired from the fight.

From what Xigbar could tell, there hadn't been that many Heartless to begin with, maybe thirty at the most, and they'd either been Shadows or Soldiers. Her combat skills weren't good, but they weren't exactly bad either. '_She must be relatively new to fighting then._' The Freeshooter surmised as he took in her worn state. He smirked a little, knowing that the Organization would toughen her up soon enough. '_Wonder what poor sap will get stuck training her?_'

Xigbar clapped his hands to announce his presence, startling the girl slightly, and held himself in friendly manner as she turned towards him with her fists raised and ready to attack. Looking more closely, he saw that the girl actually had what looked like spiked brass knuckles on her hands. The pointed tips were grey and their shape reminded him of the tips on the Organization's sigil, the rest of the weapons were a solid black color with the Nobody emblem in grey along the handles. It was her eyes that grabbed his attention the most though, as they were a vivid red color. '_Don't think I've ever seen eyes like hers before._' They were pretty, but also unnerving, especially since she hadn't blinked yet.

Now that he had a closer look, he saw that the silver trinket at the end of her necklace looked like the Organization's symbol.

"Whoa, easy there killer, I'm on your side." He said after a moment when she didn't show any signs of letting her guard down. She studied him for a few seconds longer before giving a huff, blowing the bangs that had fallen into her face out of the way.

"If that's true, then why didn't you lend a hand? I was kind of being attacked by a couple dozen Heartless, or is your other eye busted too?" She asked plainly while raising a narrow eyebrow. Smirking slightly, Xigbar shrugged his shoulders.

"Heh, As if. You looked like you were handling yourself out there well enough. Besides, I had to make sure that you had the right stuff to join us. We don't let just anyone without a heart be a part of the Organization." He replied in a laidback manner, smiling a little wider as she took a wary step back. Good, it seemed this one had some sense behind that pretty little face.

"How did you know I lost my heart?" Her body was tense, but she looked more ready to flee than to fight him. Playing his part, Xigbar brought up a hand to his chest in an overdramatic gesture, mustering up the most sympathetic expression he could fake.

"Because I'm like you, I lost my heart to the darkness too. We're what ya call Nobodies." He explained and the girl finally lowered her weapons, though she didn't dismiss them.

"And this Organization is made up of people like us? Other Nobodies?"

"Right in one, you're a smart girl. So what do ya say bright eyes, interested?" He said with an offered hand, not that he would take no for an answer. She closed those oddly colored eyes for a minute before nodding, finally dismissing her weapons. "Good, then I'll take you to meet the boss. If you'll just follow me..." He trailed off before summoning a portal back to The Castle That Never Was and gave her one last glance before stepping into the Corridor. A few seconds later he heard her light steps echoing from behind him. His only eye narrowed at the brightness that came from The Room Where Nothing Gathers and took his seat, intentionally leaving the newbie behind to fend for herself.

From above, she looked harmless now that she wasn't thrashing a horde of Heartless and Xigbar guessed that she would use that ruse to her advantage on future missions. The Freeshooter looked over at the other two Nobodies, analyzing their reactions to their newest addition.

Unsurprisingly, Xemnas gave nothing away as he gazed down at the Nobody. His chin rested in his left hand in a lazy manner with an amused façade making up his demeanor. Saïx sat straighter than usual, his head tilted to the side as a slight frown made its way onto his face. The Lunar Diviner clearly wasn't impressed with their new recruit. Xigbar couldn't really blame him either. The little spitfire certainly didn't look like much, but he believed that the saying, 'don't judge a book by its cover' fit in well here.

"What is your name?" Xemnas asked and the girl straightened her posture before answering, earning her an approving nod from Saïx. Xigbar rolled his eyes.

"Heather." He surprisingly found himself evaluating her voice. It was firm and a little higher up in the octaves than what he was used to, but the Freeshooter decided he liked the sound of it. It wasn't grating like Larxene's, and in a way it reminded him of the birds that had once filled Radiant Garden during its heyday.

"Do you seek back that which has been taken from you? Do you desire a heart once more?" Their leader asked as he summoned the letters of her name out of thin air. Xigbar had always wondered how Xemnas managed to do that little trick. She nodded in answer. Their leader waved his right hand and a large X joined the see-through golden letters as they started flying around in the space between them and their newest member. Xemnas brought his left hand up this time, making the letters come to a standstill, and she read the new name out loud.

"Hexerath." She half-whispered to the room and Xigbar smirked at how intimidating the name sounded.

"That is correct, the new you. Hexerath, Number XIII."

~Kingdom Hearts: Bonds of Fate~

Hexerath let out a sigh as she closed the door to the room that was now hers. Saïx had briefly explained how things in the Organization worked after Xemnas had given her a new name. She would be introduced to the rest of members tomorrow as it was currently the middle of the night. Hexerath let her eyes roam over the room, finding that it looked much like the one Roxas had in 358/2 Days, except for one glaring difference.

It was real now.

Hex searched over the room for a lack of having anything to do. She found the closet Saïx had told her about located in the wall opposite her bed. It was fully stocked with the Organization's uniform: black cloaks, black pants, black tank tops, a set of black gloves, and two pairs of black boots. Hex looked down at the clothes she was wearing and fingered the fabric that had been given to her upon her rebirthing as a Nobody. She briefly wondered if all Nobodies were born with new sets of clothes or if it had just been her and Roxas.

Moving on, Hex spotted another door located near the corner of her room. She opened it to reveal a white tiled bathroom. It was simple, just like everything else in her room, with a small shower, a toilet, a sink, and a mirror. Hexerath found that the cupboard beneath the sink was fully stocked with white towels and other toiletries. She glanced over at the mirror and froze at seeing her reflection. Her eyes were red. '_But my eyes are brown_.' Thinking it didn't change the fact that her irises were now a bright vivid red. Looking at herself more closely, Hex was relieved to find that nothing else about her features had changed. '_My eyes are red now. That's okay. I'm okay. Everything is okay._'

Stepping out of the bathroom, Hexerath found her sights landing on the large window next to her bed and moved towards it. She stared down at the city and tried to ignore the reflected red gleam coming from her eyes. '_I guess the Organization hasn't started collecting hearts yet._' The dark sky was empty of the heart shaped moon and it gave Hexerath a secondhand sense of unease. She'd never seen The World That Never Was without Kingdom Hearts shining down from above.

Hex bit back a yawn, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. She shrugged off her vest and set it on the headboard of her bed. Taking off her socks and shoes, Hexerath stuffed her IPhone into her right sneaker for safe keeping. As she settled into the bed, which was situated up against the wall like Xion's would be one day, Hex was surprised to find that it was actually pretty soft. Maybe it had just been the games' grainy graphics, but she'd kind of expected the mattress to be stiff and uncomfortable.

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_"Ouch. Why does my head hurt so much?" She moaned as she slowly sat up and brought a hand to the back of her neck. Her body felt oddly heavy and there was a pounding in her skull that usually only ever came from one of her rare hangovers. Prying her eyes open, Heather squinted at her surroundings. "What the hell…" _

_It was black; the ground, the sky, everything was pitch black. _

"_Oh my god, I'm blind!" She stood up shakily and reached out, hoping there was a wall or something nearby to lean on. "Wait a second." She waved her visible hands in front of her face. "I can still see myself just fine so I can't be blind. But then, why is everything so dark?" Heather brought a hand up to her chin and hummed in thought. "Let's see, I remember playing the new Kingdom Hearts game and then–" She gasped, recalling how that dark ooze had come out of her TV, sucking her in._

_"Wait a minute, am I inside my TV?!" Heather shouted at the nothingness. Her voice didn't even echo like she'd been expecting. After a few silent minutes, she took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs for as long as she could. Now out of breath, but able to think a little clearer, Heather came to the simple conclusion that she'd fallen asleep while playing the game. _

_"Well, if this is a dream, then why am I not kicking Heartless butt with Sora, Donald, and Goofy? Or at least partying it up in a mega crossover with all the Disney characters in one room?" She mentally pictured how she wanted her dream to change, but after several minutes of nothing, Heather shrugged it off and started walking in a random direction. _

"_Man oh man, does my imagination suck or what? I didn't even dream up a change of clothes." Heather said in a depressed tone as she looked over her attire. She was still in her pajamas, which consisted of black sweats and a white tank top. "At least I have my phone." She continued in a brighter tone as she patted the IPhone that was currently nestled in her right pocket. She frowned suddenly. "Hey, hold up… isn't this the place where Aqua sacrificed herself to save Terra-Xehanort?" Whatever thoughts Heather had concerning the missing Keyblade Master were instantly forgotten as four Shadows appeared in front of her. _

_A simple 'oh shit' just didn't seem to do her situation justice. _

"_It's okay. I'm okay. Everything is okay." Heather chanted as she tried to calm herself down. "This is the part of the dream where I get an awesome Keyblade and then I'm going to completely destroy you guys." She said to the Heartless that just stared up at her with their unblinking yellow eyes, seemingly unaffected by her threat. Heather brought up her arm and tried to will the Keyblade into existence, only to end up yelping as she felt something brush against her leg. She glared down at the Shadows, but was greeted by three enemies instead of four. 'Damn, where'd the other one go?' _

_"Seriously, you guys won't want to be anywhere near me once I get this thing working!" She shouted as she started to back away, wildly searching for the missing Shadow. "C'mon subconscious, help me out a little here." She held her hand out again, inwardly begging her mind to pull this off, and stared at her still empty hand in dismay. Heather swore as a pair of yellow eyes leapt towards her and she felt something sharp cut into her side, making her cry out in pain. _

_"That hurt?! That actually freakin' hurt!" Her hands instantly went to her side, but she pulled back immediately when she felt something wet and warm. Staring at her red stained fingertips, Heather felt as if time itself had stopped. "I'm not supposed to actually feel pain." Shocked and dazed, she slowly looked back towards the Heartless._

_The other sets of eyes moved and she ran. _

_Heather called for help. For Sora or Aqua to show up magically and save her, but her yells only attracted more Heartless. Heather didn't know how long she ran, she just knew that it wasn't an impressive time. She'd always been weak in the cardio area. Her side continued to bleed and it protested painfully at every step she took. In the end, something, most likely her pursuers, lashed out at her feet and sent her tumbling into the floor face first._

"_I should have known that this was a nightmare the minute that black ooze showed up. Ooze is rarely a good sign." Heather panted, trying and failing to ease her nerves. She turned onto her back, whether to launch an insult, crack another joke, or just beg for mercy, she wasn't sure. In any case, the words never got a chance to leave her throat. As a Shadow lunged forwards, a heavy feeling set in and Heather knew then that she wasn't going to survive this. _

_She closed her eyes. _

_Pain spread through her chest, taking away what little breath she had left. Heather's eyes shot open, barely noticing that her vision was blurry, and saw something black protruding from her chest. Her lungs expanded slowly, causing agony to swell up in every part of her body and she coughed harshly. Something coppery pooled in the back of her mouth and Heather instinctively spat it out. The small Heartless didn't even flinch as her blood landed on its arm._

_The Shadow pulled back with something small and pink, glowing weakly while trapped in its clutches. It took Heather only a second to realize what it was before the darkness swallowed her again._

Hexerath shot up in her bed, trembling hands griping at her chest. For a few breathless moments she thought she was back in the Realm of Darkness, but her eyes were quick to pick up the white that made up her room, forcefully bringing her back to reality. With a heavy sigh Hex pushed back the bangs that clung to her sweaty skin. Hesitantly, she laid a hand over where her heart was supposed to be. There were no speedy thumps pounding against her ribcage; no tell-tale heart to be heard or spoken of. There was nothing.

And this was the undeniable proof that she truly was a Nobody.

Worst of all, she couldn't even feel upset about her heart being gone. Her memories helped. With them Hex could almost believe that she was still the same. But the ominous silence in her chest was always quick to banish those thoughts. She knew what she was supposed to feel, she could easily summon up the reactions she wanted. It just wasn't the same. The hollowness residing in her wouldn't go away no matter how many tears she forced herself to shed.

Hexerath got out of bed and retrieved her IPhone from her shoe. It had been in her pocket when she'd awoken after her heart had been taken. Along with her necklace, they seemed to be the only things that had survived her conversion into a Nobody.

After waking up in the Realm of Darkness, minus one vital organ, the Heartless had attacked her again. They weren't as relentless as before since they'd already taken her heart. She suspected they'd attacked her merely because it was in their nature, seek and destroy.

She'd summoned her Knuckledusters by accident in another vain attempt to call upon the Keyblade. And since she had no previous combat experience, Hex had learned how to fight through trial and error. It didn't take too long before she was able to handle small groups of Heartless, but she'd ended up running away more often than not.

It was during the countless fights that followed where Hexerath realized she'd gained some strength and durability in her becoming a Nobody. It wasn't like she had superhuman abilities or anything, but she could take a hit a lot better than before. She had also learned that she could control Time, allowing her to cast Haste on herself and Slow on her opponents. The two spells came in handy whenever she needed to flee.

Turning on her phone Hex saw that it read 11:15 PM, which couldn't have been right. Saïx had said they were going to introduce her to the other members in the morning. Her eyes reluctantly slid over to the calendar app. She'd been sucked into her TV on the 20th; her phone now said it was the 30th. She'd spent ten days trapped in the Realm of Darkness, of course that was only true if time was relevant in the Realm, or if it even flowed at the same rate as her world.

Deciding she didn't want a headache, Hex pushed back those thoughts and went over to her closet. Since she didn't know what time it really was, it was probably for the best that she got ready. Being late on her first day was the last thing she wanted. Pulling out the infamous black coat, a tank top, pants, gloves, and a pair of boots, Hexerath headed to the bathroom. In record breaking time, she was showered and dressed within twenty minutes. After drying her hair, she pulled it back into a damp braid and sat on the bed as she put on her boots.

They were heeled for which she was grateful for simply because they made her look taller. Pulling on the black coat, Hex adjusted the cloak so that it was completely zipped up; giving it a high collard appearance that hid her lower face. The sleeves were tight around her arms instead of loose like most of the members' were and Hexerath brought her hood up over her head, hiding her face in shadows just for the cool effect.

"Hexerath, number thirteen. That sounds so cool!" Her smirk quickly turned into a frown. Since Xemnas had given her the Number XIII, she assumed that Roxas wasn't around yet, which meant she'd arrived before Sora had released his and Kairi's hearts. '_I wonder at what point in the game I'm in._' Hex fiddled with her necklace for several minutes before boredom began to set in. Just as she was about to pull out her IPhone, someone knocked on her door. Tucking her phone under her pillow, Hex quickly moved across the small room to open the door, revealing Saïx's piercing gaze. He briefly looked over her appearance before nodding in approval.

"Follow me." Without so much as a good morning, Hex followed Saïx down a barren hallway, barely resisting the urge to run back to her room. She wasn't really nervous, it was her memories that were dictating her actions, but a part of her could hardly believe this was actually happening. Even now it was trying to explain everything as a comatose dream. Still, whether what was happening to her was real or not, it was what she chose to believe in that mattered.

A wise man once said that reality was whatever a person perceived it as.

So now she was Hexerath rather than Heather, a Nobody and a member of the Organization. She'd worry about everything else once she actually had a heart to worry with.

~Kingdom Hearts: Bonds of Fate~

Axel yawned as he shifted in his seat slightly. He'd expected to wake up to the usual routine: get his daily orders of wiping out Heartless, write a report describing how he'd wiped out said Heartless, and then getting to sleep as his reward for a job well done. He'd therefore been thrown for a loop when he'd seen Lexaeus and Zexion heading towards The Round Room.

He'd asked the two what was up, naturally Lexaeus hadn't done the explaining, and had found out that a new member was being introduced. He had shrugged it off and joined the others in the room, idly wondering if he would still have to go on a mission later. The minutes passed by at a snails' pace and Axel did his best to ignore the few members who had enough energy to start a conversation with each other.

His waning attention returned almost immediately as Xemnas raised a hand to quite the others down. Their leader was smiling for once, perhaps pleased that they now truly were an Organization of thirteen, and addressed them in a tone that had a touch of warmth to it. It was a pretty convincing act for a man who had no heart.

"My friends, today is a momentous occasion as the thirteenth member finally joins our ranks." Xemnas stated and as if on cue the new guy appeared out of a portal of Darkness, stepping out onto the Nobody's sigil that had been engraved into the floor.

Number XIII was already dressed in the standard Organization cloak; their hood was up and covering their face in darkness. Axel, having had more than his fair share of investigative missions, could easily tell that the new member was female. The shape and curves of her body were clear to see, especially since the cloak seemed to hug her figure. The boots she wore matched Larxene's in style, pointed and heeled in a very feminine fashion.

"Let us welcome our new ally, Number XIII, Hexerath." The new member pushed back her hood, and true to Axel's observations, Number XIII turned out to be a girl. She observed their leader for a second before giving a small wave in Xigbar's direction. The Freeshooter blinked, but returned the wave anyways in a sedated manner. Luxord said something to Marluxia that Axel couldn't hear, but he didn't doubt that it was some sort of card analogy.

"Whoa, no way! Number XIII's a girl and she doesn't look mean like Larxene!" Demyx shouted, only to end up cringing as Larxene sent him a heated glare.

Axel narrowed his eyes as he took in Number XIII's appearance. She had long brown hair of a medium shade and had it styled in a braid with the exception of her bangs which were cut at different lengths. Number XIII looked towards him for a few seconds and Axel saw that her eyes were a crimson red. '_Well, would you look at that?_'

"With the arrival of our thirteenth member, let us all take this as a sign of things to come." Xemnas said, putting a halt to the numerous conversations. "Perhaps our long years of waiting are finally coming to an end and Kingdom Hearts might soon be ours."

~Kingdom Hearts: Bonds of Fate~

In case you didn't catch it, Alice is not one of the Seven Princesses of Heart in this story. I don't understand why they made her a princess to begin with! In no other continuity is Alice accepted as a princess except for Kingdom Hearts. I'm rectifying that now. Who will be Alice's replacement? You'll just have to wait and see.

I didn't really care to go in deep with my explanation of how my OC got into the KH World. I often find that when I do these types of stories, it's just easier to explain the "arrival" much later in the plotline. You got a basic context of how she got there, which should suffice any questions at this point. Whether I'll play it off as some higher powers' doing or not, has yet to be determined. Just know that the whole thing won't turn out to be a dream. I hate it when writers do that shit.

–Hexalys


End file.
